Blurred Lines
by ohseverus
Summary: You may have heard about what happen Friday night at Will Stronghold's house party. I can tell you that whatever you have heard is a flat out lie. WarrenOC/Lash


**Disclaimer: i don't own anything you recognize.**

**Anything in italics are flashbacks from the party**

* * *

Sky High may be a school for super powered kids but it is still high school and what is high school without hook ups, rumors and drama?

**Chapter one: Blame it on the alcohol**

* * *

I looked at my surroundings carefully stepped onto campus keeping an eye out for my least favorite people in the world. I spotted them right away, moronic air heads applying very cherry lip gloss and flipping their hair. Daisy Frost was as smart as she was actually blonde. Her hair was a peroxide color, obviously bleached. She thought wearing those hipster glass would make her at least smarter. She was shallow and close-minded, however she was nothing compared to Jeanette. Jeanette liked to gossip; she could never keep anything to herself especially when it came to her best friends. She wouldn't hesitate to throw her closet friend under the bus if it came to getting the boy she wanted. Last there was Helena Bishop. She craved attention, if anyone had the potential outshine her in anyway, she would make it her personal mission to sabotage them at any cost. My least favorite people in the world are my friends.

If that's what you want to call it.

Daisy eyes narrow in on me. I hightail it to front entrance before she can call me over. I have to go find Lash before I can go to my locker because I really need to straighten things out. I find him stuffing sidekicks in their lockers again. "Lash"

"What" He says not looking at me.

"We need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about" He leaves before I get a word out.

I wanted to tell him this whole thing is a big misunderstanding. I wanted to tell him how Daisy blew things out of proportions on Saturday. I wanted to tell him that half of the shit he was hearing about what happened that night were just rumors and the truth got lost in the lies.

This weekend I went a party, not just any party. It was Will Stronghold's house party. With his parents went out of town on a mission and out of the blue news broke that Stronghold was having a house party. Will weaseled his way into popularity, riding on the glory of his parent's success and newly discovered powers. Oh right, I'm supposed to be telling you about the party I went to; not fuming on how Stronghold acquired his new found popularity status. So I'm at Stronghold party drinking of a concoction that Lash put together _especially _for me.

_"Wanna go somewhere more private?" He whispers in my ear. More private usually mean the bathroom, someone's room or even the car. I let Lash guide me into the pantry in the kitchen. Sleazy, I know but it was the only unoccupied place if you catch my drift._

The walk to my locker is a long one, especially when half of the student body is giving you cold glares and whispering about you. I stuff my backpack full of the books I needed for the next seven classes and make my way to homeroom. I only have homeroom with Helena; when she sees me she moved her backpack to my normal seat next to her and rolls her eyes at me.

I guess I should finish my story about what really happened at Stronghold's party. Well, after I came out the Pantry with Lash behind me, I had a few more drinks. I'm not a babbling, stumbling, crying drunk and if I say so myself, I was not that drunk. Buzzed, Maybe. The party has dispersed to outside, Speed bribed his older brother to bring a keg and the party moved outside. I hung back a bit, taking in stronghold's house without all the noise and the drunken teenagers. Then I notice Carson passed out on the couch.

Now, before I go any further with my story I just have to explain to you who Carson is. Carson is Daisy's ex-boyfriend of three hours; because the two fight like cat and dogs but then get back together with hot make up sex a few hours later. Carson came to party knowing Daisy would be there, however, Daisy came to the party knowing Carson would be there and took this as a perfect opportunity to make him jealous. While Daisy is playing tonsil hockey with Erick, Carson drinks to heal his broken heart. You get the picture, don't you?

_"Carson?" I had to make sure he hadn't drunk himself into a coma or something, if that was even possible._

_"You okay there?" I say softly, slapping his cheek a little._

_Carson groans in response and his eye flutter open. "Daisy?"_

_"No" I sigh, "Its Rachel"_

_"Where's the party go" Carson slurred, sitting up._

_"Outside" I nodded to the backdoor. "How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything? Water? Mints? Tylenol?"_

_"Where's Daisy?" He asked._

_"By the pool, I think"_

_I wasn't expecting him to bust out in tears. Big alligator tears ran down him cheeks. A guy like Carson is the last person you would ever except to crying in front anyone but he can blame it on the alcohol. Hell, we can blame the whole damn situation on the alcohol. I awkwardly rub his back as he cries into his hands and then he hugs me. My skinny frame is swallowed entirely by his large, muscly one._

_"Um there, there" I say, not really wanting to return the hug so I gawkily pat his back with one arm._

_Carson's lips find mine. We share a cold, wet and sloppy kiss. I resist the urge to puke. I push him away. Carson goes in for another kiss, intertwining my fingers with him. His tongue lips, begging for entrance. All I can think about was were that tongue has been, because according to Daisy, Carson is excellent at oral. I deny entry, turning my head. "Stop it Carson"_

_"C'mon" His voice is husky and is laced with lust and liquor._

_"You are Daisy's boyfriend"_

_"Yeah, you are right he is MY boyfriend" Came a voice._

_Daisy was standing in the doorway looking rather furious with a drink in one hand and her cellphone in the other. Her face was mixture of anger and hurt. Guessing from the sudden drop in the temperature and the fact that I could see my own breath, I knew she was more angry than hurt. But angry at who was the question._

Alright, enough about what happened on Friday night because it was rather quite obvious now that my friends and more importantly Daisy officially hates me. After Helena snubbed me off when I first got homeroom, I found a nice little a few rows behind her. I think that if I stare at the back of her heard long enough, Helena will get that funny little feeling you get whenever you feel like someone is staring at you so turn around.

"Hi! I'm Layla"

I look at the bright and happy red-haired girl that now occupied the seat next to me. Normally, I would stick my nose and the air and pretend she didn't exist. She was below me; a freshman and wears floral and pigtails for god sakes. I give her the most "piss off" look I can make. She quickly loses her cheerful demeanor and waits quietly until the class start.

Between classes we normally get a five minute break. However, before fourth hour starts we can ten minutes. A little extra time take a restroom break or grab some book from our lockers. I want to avoid going to my locker at all cost because the chances of running into Daisy and the girls is too risky. But I need my psychology book. I thought I crammed it into my backpack this morning but obviously I didn't or I would have to hightail it to my locker and back before the tardy bell rings.

When I get to my locker, I twirl my combination and I reach for my psychology book. Only it's not there. I check on the shelf above; nothing up there but the emergency pads I keep in case I get my period at school and balled up wads of paper. Then I remember, Friday I let Jeanette borrow my psychology book and my notes so she can catch up on the days she missed.

I booked it to psychology class. The tardy bell rang as soon I stepped over the threshold and Professor Goldman shots me a disapproving glare. I wave him off and take the only available seat next to Ethan Patterson.

* * *

**A/N I know my first chapter is boring but I promise you will like it. I am a human being, I have punctuation and grammar errors and if Microsoft word didn't catch it, then I most likely missed it. **

**I would rather not have bad reviews, if you don't like my story don't review it.**

**Favs and follows are always welcome. ****Constructive Criticism certainly welcome will be read and considered but I can't promise I will take it.**

**PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE OF RACHEL.**


End file.
